Revenge is beautiful
by Skye Marcus
Summary: Comme chaque année, la ville de Phoenix est le théâtre d'un tournoi cruel. Si les règles sont les mêmes pour chaque participant, l'objectif lui change. Certains viennent pour de l'argent, d'autres pour se venger.
1. Prologue

_Certes, je sais que j'avais prévu et promis à certaines personnes de poster ma nouvelle fic cet été mais c'était sans compter sur un job d'été décroché au dernier moment, qui m'a occupée à plein temps ces deux derniers mois. De plus j'ai très envie d'écrire une fic sur le couple **Toby/Spencer **de la série Pretty Little Liars(Pour les fans de notre petite Sarah Mcgee, regardez absolument la série, Troian Bellisario est juste incroyable !) alors forcément le Tiva est un peu passé à la trappe un moment._

_Bref je m'en excuse et poste dès à présent le premier chapitre, malgré sa pauvre longueur, j'espère, vous plaira. Je vous préviens directement, cette fic est totalement AU et l'inspiration de la trame principale m'est venue en regardant le film Mort ou Vif avec Russell Crowe et Sharon Stone (sans oublier Leonardo Di Caprio et Gene Hackman, bref du beau monde quoi, pour un western très sympathique que je conseille vivement.)_  
_Dernière chose : le titre de ma fic est une réplique du film Colombiana de Luc Besson._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Revenge is beautiful**

**Quelqu'en soit le prix à payer.**

Immobile, face au lit en bois de la petite chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée avec son amant, elle l'observait. Etendu en travers du matelas, la tête enfouie sous un oreiller blanc, l'homme semblait dormir. La brise légère s'échappant d'une des fenêtres ouvertes de la pièce et caressant son torse nu, ne parvenait à briser son profond sommeil. Même les éclats de voix de ses hommes de mains , cuvant leur whisky ou encore trop occupés par quelques bagarres, dans la grande salle du dessous, ne réussissaient à l'extraire de sa léthargie.

Saisissant les vêtements de l'homme qui reposaient sur le dossier d'un fauteuil usé, elle les enfila et sous le chapeau masculin à longs bords, prit soin de camoufler sa longue chevelure brune. Redressant le col de sa veste afin de dissimuler les traits de son visage, elle quitta doucement la pièce, l'adrénaline gonflant ses veines. Le plus dur était à venir.

0o0

Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginée, la suite se révéla bien plus facile que prévue. Se faufilant entre les tables du saloon autour desquelles les mercenaires de Martial Ramirez, un verre à la main, braillaient les louanges d'Elena, l'une des employées du patron, elle n'eût aucune difficulté à gagner la sortie. L'alcool embrumant leurs cerveaux, aucun d'eux ne prêta attention à la fine silhouette qui traversait la salle, les mains encrées d'un liquide pourpre.

Quitter la ville, s'avéra être un jeu d'enfant en fin de compte, et l'angoisse qui nouait son estomac depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le petit hôtel dans l'après midi, s'évapora peu à peu au fil des kilomètres que sa monture parcourait. Désormais, elle savait que lorsque enfin, alarmé, par la trop longue absence de leur chef, l'un d'entre eux, irait prendre de ses nouvelles dans la chambre ou celui-ci était censé s'envoyer en l'air avec la superbe créature étrangère, fraîchement débarquée en ville, il le trouverait endormi, seul. Peut-être même que s'il s'attardait un peu trop, il remarquerait que le corps de monsieur Ramirez abordait une teinte livide inhabituelle et qu'une longue tache rougeâtre maculait les draps blancs. Peut-être même alors qu'il soulèverait le coussin qui recouvrait sa tête et qu'il découvrirait alors la large blessure qui entaillait la gorge de son patron. Alors fixant, horrifié, les deux yeux ouverts, figés, de son patron, il comprendrait. Martial Ramirez, avait été assassiné et sa meurtrière s'était échappée depuis bien longtemps. Et à cet instant, dans les contrées du Texas, galopant à bride battue, elle serait déjà très loin et hors de danger.

0o0

Une fois de plus sa tête serait donc mise à prix dans un nouvel état mais peu lui en importait. Certes elle était privée de cette liberté qui lui offrait le droit de s'installer dans l'état de son choix et d'y couler une petite vie tranquille jusqu'à la fin de ses jours mais à l'heure actuelle son esprit ne parlait pas d'avenir, seul le présent comptait. Elle goûtait chaque heure, chaque minute comme si çà devait être la dernière. La vengeance a un coût inestimable qui ne joue pas avec de l'argent comme dans une partie de poker mais avec la vie comme dans un jeu de sang.

Recherchée dans plusieurs d'états du continent dans lesquels sa main assassine avait frappé, elle n'avait qu'une obsession. Peu importe si elle devait y laisser la vie pour mener à bien sa vengeance, peu importe si sa quête de justice la conduisait jusque dans les flammes de l'Enfer, elle était prête à en payer le prix. Que ce soit une balle entre les deux yeux, ou balancée au bout d'une corde, ils pouvaient lui infliger la peine de mort mais il ne pouvait l'empêcher de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé, il y a de là 5 ans maintenant.


	2. Phoenix

_Je suis désolée pour ce terrible retard, j'avais enregistré mon second chapitre sur mon disque dur externe qui ne veut plus s'ouvrir depuis quelques temps. Au final je me suis enfin décidée à tout réécrire mais comme çà m'énervait, j'ai complètement changé ce qui devait se passer dans ce chapitre donc çà m'a évidemment pris un peu de temps. J'espère que çà vous plaira quand même. Sur ce je vous souhaite une très bonne année à tous et une bonne lecture._

* * *

_**Coupdecoeurserie :**__ Je suis ravie que le style te plaise, c'est quand même très particulier donc j'avais un peu peur de me lancer. Toi aussi tu aimes le Spoby ? Génial, on pourra faire des petits résumés hebdomadaires Pretty Little Liars sur facebook comme pour Nikita;)  
Pour la vengeance de Ziva, tu brûles mais je n'en dirai pas plus:)  
_

_**Myriam.c **__: Mort ou Vif est vraiment génial. Je te le conseille. (Bon je ne suis pas très objective vu qu'il y a Sharon Stone et Russell Crowe mais sans même les apprécier, tu devrais aimer). Moi non plus j'ai pas trop accroché à Colombiana mais il se laisse regarder je trouve. . En tout cas ravie que tu aimes le Spoby aussi, je savais pas du tout que tu regardais Pretty Little Liars aussi mais je suis contente de l'apprendre._

_**Furieuse :**__ Bien vu, Russell Crowe est mon assurance qualité film^^ Sharon Stone pas vraiment, elle a fait des navets mais il n'empêche que c'est une actrice que j'apprécie énormément.  
Je n'avais pas trop aimé Colombiana mais çà va y a pire. D'ailleurs j'avais été convaincu d'aller le voir juste à cause de la phrase « La vengeance est belle » sur les affiches^^  
La scène avec le sang sur les mains te rappelle un film ? Possible, il doit y avoir des centaines de films avec une femme couverte de sang^^_

_**Melian-chan **__: J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira. Ca me met un peu la pression d'ailleurs:)_

_**AmyDiNozzo :**__Elle arrive, elle arrive:)_

_**Jolyjump :**__Ravie de te retrouver sur ma fic:) J'espère qu'elle te plaira._

_**Chou05 / Guest:**__ Plus besoin d'attendre la suite, elle est là:)_

**Sashadoo **:_Bandidas ? Ah oui pourquoi pas pour le style, mais non, Ziva ne braquera pas des banques ! _

* * *

_**Phoenix**_

Bien trop épuisée par la chaleur accablante d'Arizona et le long périple qu'elle venait d'effectuer à cheval depuis le Texas, dernier état ou sa tête avait une nouvelle fois été mise à prix, elle ne fit pas attention aux passants qu'elle dépassait et qui la dévisageaient, intrigués, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la grande rue centrale de la petite ville de Phoenix. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas fière allure, enveloppée dans ses vêtements d'homme couverts de poussière, le visage dissimulé à moitié par un chapeau bien trop grand.  
Avisant une barrière en bois qui se dressait près d'un abreuvoir, elle dirigea sa monture vers l'endroit et se laissa glisser hors de la selle. Nouant les rennes de sa jument, elle en profita pour lui chuchoter quelques mots doux à l'oreille comme à son habitude puis lui tapota l'encolure qui dégoulinait de sueur avant de s'éloigner à la recherche du saloon.

Poussant brutalement les deux battants de la porte, elle pénétra dans la salle étonnamment déserte à cette heure de l'après-midi. Se dirigeant vers le bar, derrière lequel un homme corpulent et dégarni astiquait des verres, elle retira son couvre-chef et glissant ses doigts dans sa chevelure ébène, tâcha d'arranger un peu sa coiffure.

- **Un whisky. **Demanda t-elle froidement, en s'installant sur un tabouret à trois pieds.

- **Très bien, madame. **Répondit le propriétaire de l'endroit en déposant sur le comptoir un verre rond qu'il remplit d'un liquide jaune. **Vous venez d'arriver en ville ? Je ne vous ai jamais vue auparavant.**

**- A l'instant. **Annonça la jeune femme en saisissant le récipient. **Merci**.

- **Vous venez de loin ? Vous êtes de passage ou vous comptez vous installer ici ? **Interrogea l'homme, décidément bien trop bavard au goût de l'étrangère.

Soulevant le pan de son manteau caramel, elle dévoila le colt qui pendait à sa ceinture sans prendre la peine de répondre pour autant.

- **Vous...vous venez pour le tournoi ? **Bégaya le patron de l'établissement, surpris. **Les femmes ne participent pas à ce jeu, vous savez.**

**- Une règle particulière le spécifie ?**

**- Une règle particulière spécifie quoi ?**

Lança une voix forte et rocailleuse derrière la jeune femme. Pivotant rapidement sur elle-même, elle fit volte-face et aperçut l'individu qui l'avait interpellée. Grand, robuste, le visage rond, il n'avait pas changé. En fait si, il était un peu différent avec ses nouvelles rides qui creusaient des sillons dans sa peau, ses cheveux grisonnants n'étaient plus aussi bruns qu'avant et ses traits s'étaient légèrement empâtés mais il lui restait ses petits yeux noirs dans lesquels brillaient toujours une lueur cruelle, cet air arrogant et surtout cette petite cicatrice qui barrait sa main et que le temps n'avait pu effacer. Escorté par ses deux gardes du corps, il lui faisait face. Evidemment il ne se rappelait pas d'elle et surtout pas vêtue de la sorte mais pourtant elle ne put réprimer le frisson qui traversa son échine et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Pétrifiée sur place, elle fut dans l'incapacité de lui répondre et ce n'est que lorsqu'il détourna légèrement les yeux d'elle, qu'elle put reprendre sa respiration, jusqu'alors là, coupée.

Reprenant sa place initiale, dos à la pièce, elle saisit son verre, le porta à ses lèvres et tandis que le breuvage alcoolisé coulait dans sa gorge, elle fit un effort surhumain pour calmer la pression qui accélérait les battements de son coeur. C'est à cet instant que le nouvel arrivant, lui reposa sa question.

**- Vous parliez de quelle règle particulière ? Laissez moi me présenter, je suis Eddard Thomas, le maire de la ville, je pourrai sûrement vous répondre car je connais toutes les règles qui existent ici.**

La jeune femme déglutit. Elle espérait qu'il l'est oubliée mais voilà que non, il revenait à la charge. Fourrant discrètement sa main sous son manteau, elle agrippa le manche de son revolver et tourna lentement la tête vers son interlocuteur, tentant de dissimuler au mieux l'angoisse qui la dévorait.

**- Je...aucun règlement n'interdit aux femmes de participer au tournoi ?**

Le maire écarquilla les yeux, étonné par la réponse de l'étrangère.

- **En effet mais c'est aussi parce qu'il est évident qu'aucune femme ne se présentera jamais. Il est donc inutile de préciser l'interdiction. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes intéressée ?**

**- C'est l'unique but de ma présence ici. **Répondit la jeune femme en plongeant son regard chocolat dans les yeux sombres de l'homme, feignant une certaine assurance. **J'ai besoin d'argent.**

Inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, il sembla la détailler de la tête aux pieds avant de pincer ses lèvres, comme s'il était en proie à un très grand doute. Il leva soudainement les bras et, dans un grand éclat de rire, déclara.

**- Très bien. Vous avez gagné, vous êtes officiellement inscrite, Lady... au fait vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom.**

- **Je m'appelle...je m'appelle Sofia. **Balbutia la jeune femme, détournant son regard de lui, le plus naturellement possible.

OoO

Certes, ce n'était pas un hôtel très bien entretenu mais il avait le mérite d'être un peu moins miteux que le dernier dans lequel elle avait séjourné. Jetant un oeil au pauvre mobilier qui trônait dans la pièce, elle ne répondit pas à la femme qui venait de lui louer la chambre.

- **Je vous souhaite un bon séjour, Lady.**

Esquissant un bref signe de main, elle lui intima l'ordre de la laisser tranquille désormais, et, lorsqu'enfin son hôtesse se retira, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller, ferma les paupières.  
Le lit n'était pas particulièrement confortable, pourtant elle passa plusieurs heures ainsi assoupie à rattraper le sommeil manquant. Depuis son dernier crime, qu'elle avait réalisé au Texas, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se reposer. La première chose qu'elle avait du faire était de fuir le plus vite possible, loin de l'état qui avait du lancer toutes les forces de l'ordre qu'il possédait à ses trousses. Ayant pu sans encombre traverser la frontière, elle était parvenue en Arizona jusqu'à Phoenix et désormais malgré l'effroyable collection d'assassinats qu'elle avait à son actif et qui faisait d'elle plus qu'une simple meurtrière aux yeux de la loi, elle dormait sur ses deux oreilles.

La dormeuse fut tirée de sa torpeur en début de soirée quand l'horloge de la ville sonna les coups de 19h. Battant des cils, elle mit quelques minutes à reprendre conscience de l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait avant de se redresser et de se s'asseoir sur le bord de sa couche, complètement réveillée.  
Appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux, elle cala sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à réfléchir sur la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. 5 ans qu'elle était partie du ranch de son oncle, 5 ans qu'elle parcourait le pays poursuivant sans relâche sa quête vengeresse semant sur son passage une trainée de cadavres, 5 ans qu'elle n'avait pour seule compagnie qu'elle même et sa jument Circée et tout çà pour un seul homme. Un homme, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis 15 ans et qui sans qu'elle s'y soit réellement préparée, lui était apparu quelques heures plutôt, lui collant cette peur irraisonnable qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis cette fameuse soirée ou, alors à peine âgée de 12 ans, cachée derrière une porte en bois, elle s'était débattue dans les bras de son frère qui, la main plaquée sur la bouche de la fillette, étouffait ses cris.

Se redressant brusquement, elle essuya promptement les larmes qui perlaient au bord de sa paupière. Elle était couverte de crasse, il fallait absolument qu'elle prenne un bain.


	3. Tony

_Toutes mes excuses pour cette longue et inacceptable attente mais...(y a toujours un mais qui commence les supers excuses^^) fin janvier, date à laquelle j'aurai voulu la taper, j'ai été profondément malade et en février entre les partiels et les vacances à l'autre bout de la France etc... je n'ai pas vraiment eu de temps pour moi._

_Le chapitre n'est pas très long mais je trouvais mieux de le couper ici mais promis, je vais me hâter de poster le prochain chapitre avant la fin du mois. Sur ce je vous souhaite, une bonne lecture._

* * *

_**Coupdecoeurseries:** Je suis ravie que la suite te plaise, j'ai galéré en fait à l'écrire. Tout est tellement plus passionnant dans ma tête^^_

_**Crazy'Léou :** Ah oui pour être rarement utilisé le style western l'est^^ Mais en écrivant je commence à comprendre pourquoi...^^_

_**Myriam.c :** Voilà Tony apparaît justement ici et j'espère que l'apparition te plaira car elle est assez « particulière ». Et pour l'intrigue, je vais la garder floue encore un peu, çà me plait de jouer ma sadique un peu mais tu as raison son frère c'est bien Ari._  
_Quand au nom de sa jument, ravie qu'il te plaise. Circée étant un personnage de la mythologie grecque que j'adore, je n'ai pu m'en empêcher._

_**Furieuse :** Merci pour les compliments mais si c'est pour dire que tu n'es pas fan de Sharon Stone ensuite, ce n'est pas la peine xD Non sérieusement ...pas fan de Sharon ? Dommage._  
_En parlant du génialissime Basic Instinc, elle a pas du sang sur les mains justement la psy quand elle poignarde le flic ?_

_**Chou05 :**En revanche dans ce chapitre, on apprend rien de plus sur sa vengeance^^_

* * *

_**Tony**_

Malgré le long et épuisant périple qu'elle venait d'effectuer, elle eut un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil. L'excitation mais aussi l'anxiété de parvenir enfin à son but nuisaient au repos qu'elle espérait rencontrer dans la petite chambre d'hôtel, sobrement décorée mais plutôt confortable.  
Le bain chaud qu'elle avait pris juste avant de se coucher, afin de se débarrasser de toute la crasse et de toute la sueur qui collaient sa peau, n'avait pas même réussi à la détendre. Des centaines d'informations, d'images, d'idées affluaient vers son cerveau qui semblait prêt à exploser.  
Les yeux écarquillés, les muscles tendus, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, elle ne cessait de réfléchir, étendue sur le flanc, l'esprit tourmenté. Finalement, Morphée triompha et l'emporta pour quelques heures dans une profonde léthargie.

o0o

Lorsque la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux, la pièce, dans laquelle elle demeurait, était plongée dans la pénombre et son estomac vide réclamait violemment son attention. Elle se redressa, mit un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure désordonnée, enfila ses vêtements et, après avoir aspergé d'eau son visage pour dissimuler les traces de sa récente torpeur, elle quitta sa chambre.  
A peine eut elle posé un pied dans l'allée transversale de la ville que l'horloge sonna 7 coups. A cette heure-là, les gens étant rentrés chez eux pour dîner, la rue était quasiment déserte. Elle fit d'abord un détour par l'écurie ou était enfermée Circée, le temps de la caresser et s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle, puis elle gagna le saloon.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans la salle par dessus les volets de bois avant de les pousser, vérifiant ainsi l'identité de ses occupants, qui s'avéraient plus nombreux qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Le grand duel organisé ainsi que le butin à la clef attiraient visiblement du monde à Phoenix à cette période et la plupart des participants étrangers, comme elle, se retrouvaient au bar bien avant l'heure de pointe des habitués. Pénétrant dans l'établissement, elle avisa une table à sa gauche qui se trouvait tout au fond dans un coin et s'y dirigea.  
Une serveuse, au décolleté bien trop indécent pour qu'il passe inaperçu, vint lui chercher sa commande et, alors qu'elle patientait, elle en profita pour balayer les lieux du regard et, ainsi, se familiariser avec les hommes qui deviendraient sûrement pour la plupart ses adversaires dans les jours à venir.  
Alors qu'elle récupérait le whisky qu'elle avait réclamé en remerciant l'employée, son attention fut brusquement attirée par le remue-ménage qui se déroulait près du comptoir.  
Le propriétaire du saloon avait apparemment refusé une énième verre à un individu, un peu trop éméché, lui conseillant ensuite de rentrer chez lui mais celui-ci ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et, brandissant en l'air sa chope de bière, il se répandait en insultes.

Bien évidemment, cela aurait pu être n'importe quel stéréotype dont ce genre d'endroit à l'habitude de regorger mais à la différence des autres ivrognes, celui-ci avait n'avait pas la traditionnelle bedaine qui étirait dangereusement la boutonnière d'une chemise crade ou une cicatrice infâme qui rongeait une quelconque partie de sa peau, ni même encore les yeux vitreux ou des dents cassées qui se dévoilaient à chaque fois que ses lèvres gercées s'écartaient.  
Il était complètement différent. Malgré son état d'enivrement, il témoignait d'une bonne hygiène, qui transparaissait dans ses habits propres, et dégageait un certain charme, qui n'était pas réellement étranger à son physique avantageux. Grand, bien bâti, avec des épaules solidement construites, il avait un visage harmonieux qu'une légère barbe de 2 ou 3 jours habillait au niveau de la mâchoire, des cheveux bruns coupés courts et des iris vertes qui attiraient irrémédiablement la jeune femme.  
Cinq longues années qu'elle était à la fois la proie et le chasseur, cinq longues années ou sa seule vengeance occupait son esprit et voilà qu'atteignant enfin son objectif, elle s'arrêtait soudainement pour souffler et regarder autour d'elle le monde qui avait, semble t-il, continué de tourner sans elle. Habituellement les seuls hommes qu'elle contemplait, agonisaient sous son regard assassin dans lequel victoire et cruauté se mélangeaient mais là brutalement, celui qu'elle observait s'avérait plus vivant que jamais.  
Au départ, elle s'attarda à étudier à sa physionomie sans prêter garde à ses injures mais un nom qu'il prononça, et qui avait une sonorité méprisante dans sa bouche, lui fit brusquement tendre l'oreille.

-...**Thomas dit « dansez », vous dansez. Thomas dit « entretuez-vous » vous vous entre-tuez. Vous n'êtes tous qu'un troupeau de moutons soumis à ce fils de...**

- **A ce fils de... ? **Tonna une voix à l'entrée du bar.

Inclinant discrètement la tête sur le côté, la jeune femme eût la mauvaise surprise d'apercevoir Eddard Thomas, en personne, qui venait d'entrer, encadrés par ses fidèles hommes de mains, armés jusqu'au dent comme à leur habitude. Le vacarme qui régnait cessa aussi rapidement qu'il s'était imposé précédemment. La salle sembla soudainement retenir son haleine. Le patron du saloon reposa immédiatement les verres qu'il tenait dans ses mains et recula lentement du comptoir tandis que ses serveuses déguerpissaient dans la pièce arrière. La jeune femme se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Le silence qui planait désormais dans le bar était effrayant : chacun, immobile, le souffle coupé, les pupilles dilatées, ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle qui s'apprêtait à atteindre son apothéose dans un duel aussi sanglant que violent qui s'annonçait presque historique.  
Au calme anormal qui terrassait l'établissement et aux airs pétrifiés peints sur les figures des clients, la jeune femme comprit que les deux hommes étaient plus que de banals ennemis et la sympathie qu'elle avait pu éprouver auparavant pour le soûlard ne fit que s'accroître au fond elle, mais avant que l'inquiétude ne l'assaille, la pression qui contrôlait la salle retomba brusquement lorsque les traits, alors, durcis d'Eddard se détendirent brusquement laissant place à une fausse gaieté, à la stupéfaction générale.  
Il enjamba la distance qui le séparait de son détracteur, ses éperons claquant sur le sol en planches de bois, et d'une poigne vigoureuse, l'attrapa par les épaules et lui arracha sa bière des mains.

**- Alors, Tony, on raconte encore des bêtises ? Un de ces jours, il va vraiment falloir que je me décide à te faire couper la langue. **Déclara t-il, avant d'éclater d'un rire aussi sonore qu'il était faux. La salle s'empressa de rire à son tour tandis qu'il poursuivait d'un ton compatissant. ** Tu sais, tu devrais plutôt t'occuper à te chercher une femme plutôt qu'à t'enfoncer dans la boisson ? Le temps passe vite, tu ne devrais pas le gâcher de la sorte.**

Le conseil du maire de la ville eut véritablement l'effet d'une bombe sur le jeune homme qui s'était tu depuis l'arrivée de ce dernier. Il se dégagea péniblement de l'étreinte de celui-ci et, réunissant ses forces, il referma son point et l'envoya en direction de son adversaire. Thomas n'eût qu'à se déplacer d'un pas sur le côté pour parer le coup, alors que, les membres affaiblis par l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines, le jeune homme s'effondrait piteusement sur le comptoir.

Les épaules de Thomas s'affaissèrent tandis qu'il levait les yeux au ciel, en soupirant, consterné par l'affligeante résistance de son ennemi. Il secoua désespérément la tête, réajusta son stetson sur son crâne et ordonna au barman de servir « à ce cher Tony » autant de verres qu'il le désirait puis il s'adressa à l'assemblée, en écartant ses bras.

**- Vous voyez comme je suis? Je paye les consommations de cher garçon et pourtant il m'avait insulté...Et après c'est moi le fils de pute ?! Je vous laisse vivre ici, mes hommes vous protègent, je fais régner l'ordre et la justice pour que vous soyez en paix, et je suis un fils de pute ?**

La plupart des gens hochèrent la tête, d'autres aquiescerent à voix basse soutenant les propos de l'orateur, mais alors que ce dernier se dirigeait vers la sortie, Tony, dressé sur ses jambes vacillantes, l'interpella.

**- Et c'est en voulant protéger Kate que toi et tes hommes avez...**

-** Tu sais très bien que cette fille était folle et mentait !** Le coupa vivement son interlocuteur en pivotant sur ses talons, une lueur enragée brillant désormais dans son regard sombre et une subite teinte pourpre colorant ses joues. Sa jovialité feinte jusqu'à présent disparut complètement et sa rage contre Tony, jusqu'alors dissimulée, se dévoila. **Tu sais quoi ? Tu me fatigues, DiNozzo ! **Il claqua des doigts et le désignant, enjoignit ses hommes. **Emmenez le à Laurens.**

Aussi dociles que des chiens de bergers, deux de ses larbins se jetèrent sur DiNozzo qui n'opposa qu'une faible rébellion, les muscles paralysés par la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Le saisissant par les bras, ils le traînèrent hors de l'établissement qui ne tarda pas à oublier l'incident en se replongeant dans ses parties de pokers interrompus ou ses verres de scotch, à moitié vides.

Tapie dans l'ombre, l'étrangère, qui avait retenu sa respiration durant tout le déroulement du mini affrontement, commença à se tortiller sur sa chaise, légèrement inquiète. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce dont Eddard Thomas était capable et ne souhaitait aucunement à ce dénommé Tony d'en subir les frais. Elle ne le connaissait pas, elle ne s'intéressait à personne mais enfoui dans les profondeurs de son être, protégé par une épaisse couche de pierres, son cœur à demi gelé battait encore. Alors elle pouvait tout de même compatir puisque dans cette ville apparemment, personne ne se souciait du bien des autres, à moins que trop effrayé par la terreur qu'inspirait Eddard Thomas, personne n'osait s'élever contre lui, préférant se terrer dans l'obéissance et la crainte. D'ailleurs, la seule explication qui lui venait à l'esprit concernant son étrange préoccupation pour DiNozzo s'appuyait sur le fait qu'elle appréciait son courage et qu'elle avait le sentiment qu'il lui ressemblait : lui aussi détestait Thomas et lui aussi paraissait bien trop seul pour l'affronter.

Abandonnant sa carafe de whisky quasiment pleine, elle se fraya un passage parmi les tables et gagna la sortie pour respirer l'air frais. A l'intérieur, l'atmosphère était particulièrement étouffante.

o0o

La lumière du jour baignait la pièce lorsqu'Tony ouvrit les yeux. Au départ, immobile, il se contenta de papillonner des yeux afin de repérer le lieu inconnu ou il se trouvait. Apercevant la grille qui se dressait devant lui et qui l'isolait du reste de la pièce, il comprit rapidement qu'il était enfermé dans une cellule. Il voulut se redresser rapidement mais un puissante douleur à la tête lui arracha un gémissement. Les mains entravées par des menottes qui lui sciaient les poignets, il caressa doucement son front et glissa ses doigts sur sa joue gonflée puis le long de la cicatrice qui barrait désormais sa tempe. Refermant les paupières, il se concentra, tentant de se remémorer les évènements l'ayant conduit dans la cellule du shérif, qu'il reconnaissait bien pour y avoir tenu le poste d'adjoint du temps ou le shérif Gibbs était encore en poste avant d'être blessé grièvement. Malgré ses efforts, il mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver toute la mémoire, un vigoureux mal de crâne le ralentissant. En réalité, il ne se souvenait de pratiquement rien après sa querelle dans le saloon, excepté d'avoir été frappé à plusieurs reprises par les mercenaires de Thomas, en témoignaient les bleus qui couvraient son torse et ses habits partiellement déchirés.  
Il fut tiré de ses souvenirs par le cliquetis d'une clef qui tournait dans la serrure de la porte du bureau. Cette dernière s'ouvrit à la volée dévoilant, Gregory Laurens, un des sous-fifres de Thomas, qui remplaçait Gibbs. Grâce à lui, Thomas contrôlait complètement la ville puisque même la justice lui était dorénavant acquise.  
S'il était logique de s'attendre à le voir, DiNozzo fronça les sourcils en découvrant la personne qui l'accompagnait.

- **McGee ? **Souffla t-il.

* * *

_Ce n'est pas dans mon accoutume de réclamer mais j'adore mes lecteurs qu'ils soient petits, gros, gras, grands, maigres, beaux, moches et je serai heureuse d'avoir leurs impressions sur la fic par reviews.;)_


	4. Donnant-donnant

_Hello tout le monde :) Je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite de ce chapitre (comme toujours!) mais il a au moins le mérite d'être plus long et d'amener enfin un peu de Tiva;)  
Sur ce bonne lecture:)_

* * *

_**Amy DiNozzo :**__ Ravie que çà te plaise toujours autant et pour le problème des paragraphes, c'est noté. J'ai essayé de faire plus attention cette fois;)_

_**Furieuse :**__ Je t'avoue « shérif Gibbs » je trouve çà limite ridicule mais bon je le voyais pas épicier^^ En ce qui concerne McGee, lis ce chapitre tu auras une partie de ta réponse._

_**Chou05 **__: Tony/Ziva vont s'associer ? Il se pourrait en effet qu'il y est quelque chose comme çà;)_

_**Sasha Richester :**__ Tout d'abord merci pour tes reviews, çà fait vraiment plaisir et je suis enchantée que le style western te plaise. Sinon pour te répondre, oui c'est bien LA Kate et comme LA Kate dans la série, hé ben...elle est mourut ahahah !_

* * *

**Donnant-donnant**

Encore abasourdi par la scène qui venait de se dérouler, Tony laissa s'écouler plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir articuler un son audible.

**- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer, Tim ? **Lança t-il alors que lui et Mcgee quittaient le bureau de Laurens.

A l'extérieur, il faisait un temps magnifique. Ebloui par le soleil, il cligna des paupières, et s'empressa d'ajuster son stetson beige sur le sommet de son crâne pour se protéger des rayons lumineux, tout en emboîtant le pas à son camarade.  
De son côté, amusé par l'air effaré de son interlocuteur, l'interpellé ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se contenta d'hausser mystérieusement les sourcils.

Cependant, ayant retrouvé pleinement la possession de ses moyens, malgré la migraine persistante qui martelait sa tête depuis son réveil en cellule, DiNozzo insista.

**- Oh je te parle, McEtrange ! Je me réveille dans une cellule avec une sacrée gueule de bois. Et là, je te vois arriver tranquillement, comme une fée, avec cette crapule de Laurens afin de me libérer. Je pense avoir droit à des explications, non ?**

Son compagnon aquiesça silencieusement d'un hochement de tête et, se faufilant entre deux calèches stationnées devant l'épicerie, l'entraîna, en hâtant le pas, vers le bureau du journal qu'il tenait, un peu plus bas dans la rue. Il attendit d'avoir refermé la porte derrière eux pour s'adresser à l'ex-prisonnier.

- **J'ai payé ta caution.**

- **Ma caution** ? S'étonna DiNozzo.

- **Oui oui. Thomas l'avait fixée à 10 000 dollars. Il voulait certainement s'assurer que tu moisirais quelques temps encore au trou avant que quelqu'un ne daigne verser une somme aussi faramineuse pour toi. **Répondit d'un ton détaché le journaliste en s'installant derrière son bureau. **Mais je t'en prie, assis toi...**

Constatant le regard dépassé de son invité devant les piles de documents qui s'amoncelaient un peu partout dans la pièce, sur les meubles et les fauteuils usés, il rajouta.

- **...ou tu trouves une place.**

Après avoir libéré un coin de chaise en renversant sans ménagement les journaux empilés dessus, sans tenir compte des protestations de McGee, DiNozzo prit place sur le siège et s'enquérit à nouveau.

**- J'attends une explication. Déjà que tu te soucies de mes intérêts, c'est étonnant vu les relations quasiment inexistantes qu'on entretient toi et moi depuis plusieurs mois mais alors que tu prennes en plus la peine de débourser la moitié de tes économies pour me faire libérer, çà relève carrément du surnaturel. Il y a forcément un truc que je ne sais pas...**

Il pointa un index accusateur vers lui.  
**  
- Tu as trouvé un trésor et tu veux que je t'aide à le déterrer ? Non...mieux encore. Tu veux que je t'apprennes à monter à cheval ? Bon là vu ton niveau, même avec tout l'argent du monde, rien ni personne n'arriverait à te faire glisser le pied dans l'étrier...**

-** C'est bon ? Tu en as fini avec tes élucubrations débiles ? **L'interrompit le journaliste, visiblement peu soucieux d'en entendre plus sur ses faibles compétences de cavalier.

- **Je...oui. Explique moi s'il te plait. **Demanda DiNozzo, en esquissant un geste théâtrale de la main pour l'inviter à parler.

- **En fait tu as raison. Je n'aurai jamais versé une telle somme à Laurens pour toi. Malgré nos différents, je t'apprécie toujours mais de là à me ruiner pour ta petite personne... En réalité je n'ai rien donné, je ne suis que l'intermédiaire.**

- **L'intermédiaire ? **Répéta Tony tandis que la surprise se peignait sur son visage.

Son ami se contenta d' hocher la tête, en silence, tout en mordillant l'embout du stylo avec lequel il jouait depuis le début de leur conversation, prenant visiblement un malin plaisir à aiguiser l'impatience de son débiteur sans pour autant l'assouvir, ne serait-ce que par un renseignement ou deux. En fait, le voir s'agiter sur sa chaise en se grattant le crâne, était franchement plus divertissant

- **Ce satané Thomas m'a confisqué mes armes depuis longtemps mais crois moi, je n'aurai pas de difficulté à m'en procurer de nouvelles, je n'aurai pas non plus de scrupules à te griller la rotule si tu continues de te taire. **Rugit DiNozzo, en se redressant, agacé d'être ainsi mis sur le gril.

o0o

**- Vous êtes une sorte de bon samaritain ou c'est juste votre truc de jeter votre argent par les fenêtres ?** Aboya une voix grave derrière la jeune femme, qui, campée dos à la porte d'entrée de la grange, achevait d' harnacher Circée.  
Elle hésita quelques secondes à se retourner et à répondre sèchement à l'importun mais se ravisa, et glissant ses doigts au niveau de la sangle de la selle, elle vérifia que les sanglons étaient bien attachés.

- **Mcgee, n'a jamais précisé que vous étiez sourde, et encore moins muette. **Poursuivit la voix agressive. **Vous pourriez me répondre. **

La jeune femme laissa retomber ses épaules dans un profond soupir et poursuivit son inspection en plissant à demi les yeux, feignant la concentration. Même s'il ne la voyait pas de face, elle préférait se donner bonne contenance et jouer l'indifférence totale, alors que ses mains fébriles trahissait sa nervosité.

- **Vous m'écoutez quand je vous parle au moins ? **Reprit son interlocuteur, en se radoucissant légèrement, conscient d'avoir été un peu trop brutal dans son entrée en matière.

- **En même temps, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Vous me hurlez dans les oreilles ! **Répliqua sèchement la cavalière en faisant volte-face, le regard sombre, les joues empourprées.

Lorsque Mcgee lui avait annoncé qu'une étrangère était venue lui poser des questions sur lui et avait proposé de solder sa caution à condition que cela ne s'ébruite pas, il avait d'abord été très étonné mais absolument pas satisfait.

Tony était de ce type d'homme dont la famille avait immigré sur le continent depuis des générations mais dont le sang d'origine bouillait encore dans les veines, dans le cas ici-présent, le sang chaud d'un italien, à tendance machiste.

Il aimait les femmes, il était même ce qu'on appelait communément « un homme à femmes » mais ce qu'il détestait véritablement c'était les femmes qui le mettaient à genoux. Celle-la commençait donc vraiment très mal.

Pourtant, le journaliste avait complètement omis de lui révéler à quel point sa créancière était charmante. Charmante et jeune.

Dissimulée sous un chapeau noir à longs bords et nouée négligemment en chignon au creux de sa nuque, il devinait une longue et épaisse chevelure ébène. L'absence de mèches rebelles lui permit d'observer les moindres détails de son visage. Les traits bien dessinés, un petit nez retroussé, des lèvres finement ourlées et deux grands yeux chocolats, il était magnifique et sa peau particulièrement bronzée lui donnait un charme exotique.  
Pas particulièrement grande et pas véritablement mise en valeur, affublée de ce pantalon caramel et de cette chemise blanche qui camouflait ses formes, mais dotée d'une taille svelte et élancée qu'un ceinturon noir délimitait, elle était remarquablement séduisante.

La colère qui l'animait quelques minutes auparavant disparut instantanément, cédant la place à une sorte de malaise, surtout lorsqu'elle lui fit remarquer.

**- Je me serai bien contenté d'un merci pour vous avoir sauvé la mise mais vu votre façon déplacée de me reluquer, je vous réclamerai aussi des excuses.**

-** Je...je... **Bégaya l'italien, gêné, en rougissant.

Le petit sourire discret mais triomphant qu'elle afficha devant sa mine déconfite piqua sa fierté au vif et il se reprit rapidement.

- **Il en est hors de question. Si quelqu'un a des excuses à présenter ici, je crois que c'est plus de votre ressort. **Annonça le jeune homme d'un ton ferme qui se voulait plein d'assurance.

Son sourire s'effaça, elle battit des paupières, étonnée par sa réplique.

**- Je vous demande pardon ?**

- **Ah ben voilà, c'est un bon début. **Conclut l'italien tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient malicieusement, soutenant le regard assassin qu'elle lui jetait.

- **Vous êtes un comique !** Grinça t-elle entre ses dents, d'un ton méprisant, les sourcils arqués.

- **Je suis sérieux. De quel droit vous venez vous immiscer ainsi dans mes histoires ? D'ou vous sortez pour vous permettre de vous incruster de la sorte dans la vie des gens ? **Lança t-il, reprenant légèrement une partie de l'agressivité avec laquelle il l'avait abordée quelques minutes plus tôt.

La mystérieuse inconnue ignora superbement ses interrogations et se retournant vers Circée, elle arrangea son toupet, écrasé sous le frontal du filet .

Le rital, irrité par le comportement cabalistique de la jeune femme, laissa échapper un profond soupir et espérant vainement une réponse, entreprit de piétiner nerveusement les quelques graines d'avoine qui s'éparpillaient à ses pieds dans la paille, les yeux rivés sur la pointe élimée de ses santiags. Pourtant, seul, le silence lui répondit.

**- Je sais que vous êtes arrivée hier après-midi en ville. Vous vous prénommez Sofia et vous voyagez seule mais, en vrai, je n'ai pas pu en apprendre plus de la part de Bella -ce qui est étonnant car elle est toujours très renseignée sur les clients de son hôtel - en fait, elle ignore tout de vous, excepté le fait que vous êtes, semble t-il, du genre taciturne et solitaire. **Résuma alors DiNozzo en tapotant la croupe de Circée, cherchant désespérément à attirer l'attention de la jeune femme.

- **Ecoutez, j'ai des choses à faire et vos bavardages m'importunent.** Lança soudainement la jolie brune en détachant la bride de Circée de l'anneau de fer auquel elle était retenue, sidérant l'italien.

Elle s'apprêtait à s'éloigner avec sa jument, lorsque reprenant complètement possession de ses moyens, il agrippa les rênes du cheval et les tint fermement pour l'empêcher de quitter les lieux. Percevant la résistance qu'opposait désormais sa monture à avancer, la jeune femme se retourna et soupira bruyamment, exaspérée par le comportement de l'homme.

**- Je commence sérieusement à regretter de vous avoir aidé. **

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Pour...pourquoi ? Mais parce que vous êtes carrément ingrat, un remerciement semble vous écorcher les lèvres. Au lieu de venir me gratifier de votre reconnaissance, vous me manquez totalement de respect avant de me harceler par la suite avec des questions stupides.**

-** Je ne parle pas de çà. Pourquoi avoir payé cette caution ? **La coupa l'italien en parcourant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, tout en plongeant son regard clair dans celui de la jeune femme.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent comme si elle allait lui répondre mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Juste un soupir.

**- Tim...enfin Mcgee m'a dit que vous aviez ordonné expressément que personne ne sache que l'argent venait de vous et que votre nom avait été inscrit sur la liste. **Poursuivit le jeune homme en lui tendant l'étrier pour qu'elle puisse grimper sur sa monture.

- **La liste ? **Demanda la brunette, ignorant complètement le sens du terme.

- **Celle ou sont recensés tous les noms des participants au duel.**

Inclinant légèrement la tête, il chercha à déceler des explications à ses questions sur la figure impassible de l'inconnue mais n'y parvenant pas, il demanda.

**- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Je sais que beaucoup de filles me courent après et sont prêtes à beaucoup pour avoir la chance de finir dans mon lit, mais aucune ne s'inscrit, même dans le seul et unique but de me plaire, à un tournoi mortel. Ces filles là ne portent pas de pantalons et encore moins un colt à leur ceinture, elles mettent des robes et se font belles comme toutes les femmes de leur génération.**

- **Oh de mieux en mieux. En plus d'un manque visible de courtoisie dont vous avez su faire preuve toute à l'heure, vous m'insultez avec vos répliques sexistes à présent. **Remarqua la cavalière en se hissant sur sa selle avec une aisance toute particulière.

- **Vous éludez ma question. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez, Sofia ?** Insista l'italien en la dardant du regard.

Elle hésita, pivota sa tête de gauche à droite, s'assurant qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne s'était glissée non loin d'eux, inspira une profonde bouffée d'air et se penchant vers lui, elle lui souffla.

- **Il se pourrait que j'ai besoin de vous dans un futur proche.**


End file.
